


A Heart of Stone

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt, Mind Manipulation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: Canon compliant up to 2x08. Spoilers.  A bad day for Harry Greenwood was just the beginning, something 'accidental' happens.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Caught between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> Why does my mind bring me to strange places?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day for Harry Greewood escalates.

Today had been a really bad day. They lost a witch, Harry did not have enough power to heal her. There were discussions that Safe Space Seattle would have to close, renovate or relocate because of the glitches they had been experiencing, both involving Jordan Chase; it put a lot of pressure on Maggie. Mel had a potion go wrong, which wrecked her work area at the command center. Macy had gained an Elder level witch power, that would have been a good thing, but she silenced him magically just like Charity; he wrote Hut8 on the board thinking she had mistaken him for his dark lighter but she told. “Oh, I know it’s you Harry.” She looked him straight in his eyes. “I also know I can’t trust you. I saw you with Abigael. I saw you kiss her.” And then he felt his heart being crushed from the inside so he orbed away, he had initially intended to go to the house, but he was magically and violently rejected. He felt his heart being crushed even more and then he just wanted somewhere he would be safe from her anger, he wasn’t thinking clearly, he was barely thinking at all.

  
“Harold” He didn’t know why he came to this place, to be called by a name he didn’t even think of as his, but he came because he thought of her.

“I’m sorry - I shouldn’t be here. Sorry” 

Abigael studied him a moment “You’re in shock.” and pulled him into an embrace and guided him to her bed. Other hands came into play, one of them relieved him of his coat, and he would have drawn back alarmed but she reassured him. “Sssh. It’s just Susan. You’re safe.” 

  
He didn’t know what kind of demon Susan was, or he would never have allowed himself to be such an easy target.

A blanket came around him, but he was still shaking “She tried to kill me. I would have never thought of her as being capable of that but I saw her eyes, they were human and she wanted me dead.” 

“Sssh. It’s alright now. Tomorrow she’ll forgive you and you can go back to being their lapdog. Tonight you don’t have to think of any of that. Relax, let us take care of you.”

“But it was my fault. I hurt her. I should have – I shouldn’t have – I should leave.“ 

“Relax, no one will hurt you here.” 

“I have to fix it somehow.”

“You will. You are more special that you realize.”

Harry fixed his eyes on her, he looked into her eyes searching.

“It’s time for bed.” She said, as she drank in the sight of him, a perfect mix of innocence and temptation. He looked so weak in his current state but underneath he was also the key to unlimited power, he just didn’t know it yet. “Would you like to join our games?” 

“No games.” He said simply, he was just too tired.

“No games then.” She said with slight disappointment. 

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

No games, just one. Abigael signaled Susan to proceed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his mind he was a little boy again and it was time for a bed time story from Grandma.

_Once upon a time, there was a man, and to make the perfect being his light and his darkness were forced apart. For the longest time the light shone brilliantly unaware of the dark that was locked away; forgotten. Until one day the dark was released, and the dark touched the heart of the light. The light didn’t know who he was anymore. The light and the dark could not stand to be in each other’s presence and yet no one understood them as well as they understood each other._

  
_In the light of day, the dimming light seemed to shine just as bright and the dark was nowhere to be seen. However, every night the dark returned sinking deeper into the heart of the light. In the time of darkness, the light could barely be seen and only those who knew where to look could see the fading light. The light had once been the favorite of three little witches but as he faded and the darkness grew longer, they went off on their own to search for new light in the darkness; instead of sitting by the old fading light. They found other things to bring them light, because he was no longer a light they could see by or trust. The eldest found fire and she was careful not to burn her sisters and herself. The second found lighting in a bottle. The third found a lamp post, but could not follow her elder sisters as they went off on adventures. The light grew smaller and fainter as time when by, no one noticed him anymore and he was forgotten by everyone, even by the three little witches; except by his darkness._  
_The dark knew what it was like to be forgotten and he had thought he would be happy if the light was forgotten, but a half cannot truly hate the other. The dark took the light that was now barely a spark into a cave, deep and dark. The dark told him he would be safe here, away from the world._

_The light thought he would die here cold and alone, but in the deepest tunnel was a light he did not expect, a warmth that seemed to soak into him, reviving him. A dragon’s fire. The little spark had always believed that dragons would hurt him and his little witches, but this dragon regarded him as a treasure to be jealously guarded. The dragon never hurt the light, but refused letting the light leave, the dark was allowed to come and go as he please. The dragon loved the light and refused to share him with anyone. The dragon promised the light to care for him, as long as he stayed, but if he tried to run away the dragon would eat him in one swallow. The light stayed and they lived happily ever after._

He heard a clock strike an hour, but he couldn’t for the life of him say what time it was, he lost count, as the chimes echoed in his mind. “Now be a good boy and go to sleep.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
“Harry!” Macy called in desperation, but he didn’t orb back. She didn’t know where he was, but she knew that without really meaning to, she had magically evicted him out of the house. She had lost control of her powers in the command center when she used the black amber. She had thought regaining her witch powers would help her save more witches. Instead the first thing she did was almost kill her white lighter; or maybe she did kill him and that was why he was never coming back. No, she could not let that be true.

  
This power didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel like the Power of Three. Would she have to confess to her sisters deep dark secrets, like their white lighter was presumably dead, because of her, to reactivate the Power of Three? Would her sister ever forgive her?

She shouldn’t have gone to bed so agitated, she tried to get some sleep, what she got was nightmare:

Harry had run away with Abigael, but her sisters wanted him back. She felt it was her mission to retrieve the wayward white lighter for the sake of her sisters. This was a rescue mission and they were bringing him home. They found him but were caught.

The scene shifted and they were in Cryo-tubes. They were still awake but the tubes were filling with the sedation gas.

Abigael laughed at them when she revealed the trap. When she had set the wheels of her plan in motion, she had been prepared to take on the Power of Three, or at least mirror it with the Susans standing beside her, but the Power of Three was still AWOL in this nightmare. Mel and Maggie fell silent as the gas finally overwhelmed them. Abby enjoyed using Harry to taunt them, they would never have him back. He was already deeply sedated in his own cryo-tube. 

“He is quite the collectible. The last of the white lighters.”

Macy wanted to knock some sense into Abby, Harry wasn't something to be objectified.

**Once upon a time, a white lighter fell in love, but the Elders did not like it because it was with a witch. So they took the white lighter and made him powerless; the witch they labelled a demon. The white lighter lost everything and he faded to nothingness. She embraced the label of demon because it gave her the power to protect herself and their child.**

“He is going to be a father again. His child will have a different kind of power of three; demon, white lighter and witch.” She declared with glee as she caressed her mid section.

Macy was furious, they were not for sale. She would make them pay, all of them. In her head she heard a whisper that she could join her demon brethren, have her share of him. She could even play the hero, once she killed Abigael and her spawn. She would have to kill Harry’s child, but it would be for his own good.

A spell written in the devil’s tongue came to her and if she used this Harry Greenwood would never be tempted by anyone ever again. 

Macy opened her eyes a decision made in her heart. “Harry.” She called with purpose, he wasn’t there. 

She would let him know that there would be consequences for his actions, and that she found it hypocritical of him to lecture her, but that she also did not want to lose him. She would protect her family, because they didn’t know how to do it themselves. Her mind made up she went in search of her white lighter but he was nowhere to be found. 

She was a few steps out of the house. “Harry! Where are you?”

“I’m right here.”

She touched him reassuring herself he was really there, this was no dream.

“Macy I’m sorry it was all my fault.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Her hands closed around him, pulling him towards the house. “Let’s get inside.” 

She held him close, she would never let anyone get in between them and she was never letting him go. “I missed you, Harry, I don’t want anyone or anything ever coming between us again.” She keep talking not really understanding what she was saying but he was never leaving her.

“Macy! MACY! Stop you are hurting him. Macy snap out of it!” cried her sisters.

Macy was surprised to come out of her fugue state with the trace of an incantation leaving her lips. She was horrified, somehow she had used the spell in her dream against her friend. Her friend that she had turned to stone.

“What have you done?”

“No. NO. Harry! It wasn’t supposed to be like this-“

“Harry?!”

“I didn’t mean to-“

She had to find a way to fix this and fast.

\--to be continued--


	2. Living Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to watch a marathon of Season 1 but certain scenes were cut out and some dialogue was muted, at first I thought it was Mel using her power but then when "previously on ..." played there was a scene not shown at all.
> 
> This is just to say, while I am watching the Charmed reboot I may not have the same experience as you, dear reader, because of censors.

Each of the sisters tried to reach the white lighter using their individual powers. They tried working as a team to channel their power to restore him. They tried everything they could think of but nothing worked. A merciless morning came and there was no sign of life from the statue of Harry Greenwood. They were reluctant to leave him in his current state but Maggie still had to show up for work, Mel and Macy were hoping there would be something they could use from the command center or the magic shop to get Harry back to normal. 

Statue or not they hugged him, before saying goodbye and promising him that they would fix this. They would restore the power of four. 

At the command center, Mel tried to salvage what she could from the accident yesterday, she still did not know where she went wrong; but she had to focus on the important task on hand. The Book of Elders and the cipher were thankfully undamaged but she still didn’t have the knowledge Harry had. She was scared, what if some nuance in the language led her to make a mistake, to self-reflect and to see your own reflection meant worlds apart. 

Macy tried to recall the spell in her dream; at least here in the command center, she wouldn’t be tapping into any demonic powers by accident. She wrote it in both the devil’s tongue and in English, hoping that Mel could also be able to use this in breaking codes.

The witch board sounded an alarm and reluctantly Mel and Macy had to save a witch in mortal peril while they postponed researching ways of restoring Harry.  


Maggie briefly considered going to Abigael for help, but decided that she did not want to visit any demon strongholds by herself, especially without her sisters knowing. She had a job to do, she got some unpleasant news from Swan, some of the Safe Space tenants were thinking Safe Space wasn’t safe enough, with what happened to Jordan, some were already thinking of terminating their lease. Maggie had to talk them out of it. She was able to do that for the newer tenants, no problem; but there was this one guy who was Jordan’s friend and was a long term tenant who regarded her with suspicion. “All these things started when you and your sisters showed up.” She had to persuade this man that she and her sisters had nothing to hide or maybe, just maybe she could just compel him. It would be so much easier. She wasn’t proud for thinking it, but it would get the job done. 

At home there was no one to witness the statue give a faint glow, a little sphere of light formed from the glow and began to dance around him.

Maggie went to the command center, needing some distance before she did anything rash and was surprised to find a dog inside. “How did you get in here?” The dog could orb, it brought her home to Harry. She jumped in surprise when a bird flew by her, she got a bruise on her shin. She decided to check if there were other things, out of place. She saw a little sphere of light dancing around Harry. When it finally stop on the ground by her feet, the light turned into a cat. The cat brushed up against her and healed her bruise. 

Then it clicked in her head, this cat and the dog were Harry’s powers trying to help them even now, even if he was still a statue. Maggie named the dog Barry and the cat as Henry after the Seattle’s Best Coffee animals. She asked Barry to bring her, Harry and Henry back to the command center. She welcomed her sisters back from their mission, excited to explain her discovery. They got a little banged up from their mission, but with Henry’s help were healed before the cat settled for a nap near Harry.

Macy and Maggie left the command center. Maggie had to go back to work. Macy went to the magic shop, to get some supplies while Mel continued to work with the Book of Elders. She saw someone talking to Maggie, she did not like his tone. She felt her irritation stir, seeing her sister having to deal with this unpleasant person, but reminded herself to keep calm. This man was harmless, if she lost control who knows what she could do; look at what she already did to her friend, without really meaning to. Maggie smoothed things over the concerns brought up to her attention, then she walked over to Macy seeing that she was troubled. Macy tried to be strong, to smile but it was a broken smile. They both returned to the command center there was a conversation that needed to happen.

“I’m scared, remember Medusa.”

“Yes.” Maggie said, not sure where this was heading.

“What if that is what I am becoming?”

“Medusa was not all bad, she was unfairly treated, and she released everyone.” Mel squeezed Macy's arm.

“When I got angry at Harry, I turned the house against him, I did that on my own. When I turned him into stone, I didn’t even know that I was doing it to him. I thought I was just talking to him, I didn’t even notice what I was doing to him, how I was hurting him. If you hadn’t called me back to myself I wouldn’t even know that it was me. What if he can only be restored by vanquishing the evil that did this to him?”

“You are not evil.” Mel declared.

“You were hurt by what you saw that night, and your powers over reacted.” Maggie said trying to reassure her that she was human and not some monster, she was making herself out to be. 

“I hurt Harry, I could still hurt him. I might ending up hurting you two or some innocent.”

“Macy, remember what Harry said ‘It's your actions, not your nature, that defines you.’”

Barry seemed to want to join in the conversation laying a single paw on her knee. It reminded her of Harry, when he would touch her knee, during their talks.

“This one act is not who you are. Besides I have some good news, I think I found a way to fix this.” Mel shared what she found in the Book of Elders, it was a complex potion to brew, working with a spell that could only be used when the sun and the moon share the sky. The book further warned that this process was a slow recovery, since it would be transforming stone to living flesh. The more powerful the magic used in the initial transformation, in this case turning Harry into a statue, the longer it generally took to restore the victim. Mel was already thinking of how to get faster results. 

Her sisters were initially overjoyed with the news, but Macy had many questions; would it take longer because they also had to return Barry and Henry to being part of Harry? How exactly did she turn Harry into a statue? How could they prevent her from accidentally doing it again? Could this be used as an offensive move against demons? What would she say to Harry when he got back? She turned to look at the statue then to the cat sleeping beside it. Was Harry conscious? Would he retain memories about being Barry and Henry? Henry lazily opened his eyes and seemed to study her before closing his eyes again. Was this something they could have used to help Medusa’s victims but was deemed inconvenient and therefore not an option by the Elders? She only asked one out loud. “When do we begin?” 

“There is still some portions I need help in translating.” Mel had copied that section on some yellow pad so that Macy could read it. 

Macy’s demeanor changed as she read the words. “It’s a warning.“ Macy said trying to steel herself.

The sisters exchanged a look of surprise. Macy read on. “Some previous attempts only resulted in restoring the body, but not life. This spell requires a human anchor. The human anchor must know the soul to be restored.”

“What-?” Maggie said in disbelief. They were so close and then to be denied again, she couldn’t take it anymore. Tears rose in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Why couldn’t they save those they loved? "What's a human anchor, and why aren't witches counted as human?"

Mel explained the concept as well as she could based on how Harry explained it to her. 

“I will ask Jordan for help, he’s met Harry.”

“I don’t think Jordan knows Harry well enough.”

“No one really knows Harry well enough, not anyone from around here.”

“It’s not like we can get a volunteer from Hilltowne.”

“No one in this family is expendable. We are going to get him back.”

They all returned home and slept. Macy got up in the middle of the night and sat down next to Harry. She confessed that she was sorry she hurt him and that Harry could do so much better than Abigael. "I miss you."

Mel went to work on getting Harry back. She got Carter Westwell to help under false pretenses. She tricked him into acting as their human anchor. She hoped Harry would be able to forgive her for doing this, but there was no way she was letting him go without a fight.

Harry changed from stone to flesh. He drew a breath in and was looking around wildly when he saw his son. “Carter.”

“Dad.” They embraced. “I always seem to be dreaming about you these days.”

“Dreams?”

“You sneaking in to the hospital when Mom wasn’t there, and then you would tell me a story, of the latest monster you had to fight.” 

Harry chuckled. “Do you dream of me all the time?”

“Pretty much. There was even a time I was wide awake. I met a man coming out of a pub, he looked so much like you, I had to tell myself he wasn’t you. He really looked like you, even sounded like you; but there was so much anger in him. His friends had to lead him away while he kept muttering Harry Greenwood is not good enough. I don't know what he has against the actor.” 

Harry was sorry to cut his time with his son short but his dark lighter was alive and had ‘friends’. 

"Humans are not always rational."

He kissed his son goodbye. He called on his powers and took his son home, he erased this encounter from his sons’ mind.

He had to return to his duties. He informed his charges that his dark lighter was alive. He looked at Macy as he delivered this piece of news, and his heart was broken, over that look of hope she had, which passed quickly over her face.

"We must remain vigilant." He was seeing double and the floor rising up to meet him.

"Harry!"

He just wanted to rest here a moment with the cold stone floor under his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me days to write a single chapter.


	3. Breaking A Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrating cliffhanger.

Macy was drawn to the attic. She was hearing a desperate voice wanting to be heard but trying to not call any attention at the same time. _“I don’t like what you did, but I understand why you did it. I hope it never happens again, but I have already learned that there is no stopping you, any of you.”_

The moonlight streamed down the circular attic window to fall on Harry. He was so silent and still but his eyes were staring at the podium for the book of shadows. Macy knocked on the open attic door and he raised his eyes to see her. She saw him tense up before deliberately telling himself to relax in her presence.

“Macy.” He said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Did you need something?” 

“I - I wanted to check on you see how you were feeling.” She said as she approached him. 

“There is no need to concern yourself.” He tried to reassure her but she saw it for the lie that it was. This close she could see the hurt in his eyes.

“You passed out.” She said as she laid her hand on his shoulder, wanting to reassure him. “And you are our friend who we care about.”

“-who is just working out some personal feelings; there is no need to concern yourself … or your sisters.” 

“And without us, where does that leave you?” She cupped his cheek with her hand and heard a stray thought. _“What I want doesn’t matter.”_ She didn't know if she should be relieved that she had found the source of the voice or be alarmed at hearing her white lighter's thoughts again. She wasn't about to admit it, knowing he would pull away and reinforce his mental walls if she did.

“I just need some rest and everything will be right as rain.” He said as he pulled away from her touch, but she held on to him a moment longer. “ _I am and always will be expendable.”_

“Harry!”

 _"Leave me alone.”_ He looked at her and there must have been something in her tone or her eyes because he was scared when he looked at her. He had completely pulled away and was now curling into himself, as if to protect himself from her, as if he expected her to strike him.

“Harry.” She called again but softening her tone. “You know I never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s the middle of the night, just let me rest tonight, we can talk tomorrow.” He was shaking slightly, but when she moved to assist him, he pulled away immediately.

“Alright, but we need to talk, really talk.”

“Of course, goodnight Macy.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

Harry was able to get some sleep but even in sleep his mind was restless. 

He had a nightmare where his heart was torn out of his chest, crushed to dust and the dust was collected into a bottle. He watched all this happen until he fell to the floor but he could still see everything that was happening. The bottle was locked away in a vault with countless other bottles. His bottle glowed with a soft green and silver light. The other bottles glowed with their own colors and intensity. One bottle held a dark angry cloud that would consume all the other lights if given a chance. 

He woke up shaking but the house was silent and still; as terrified as he was he didn’t scream in his sleep, and for that he was thankful. He did not want to trouble any of the sisters. He managed to have a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

When he went down to the kitchen to start breakfast he was surprised that Mel was already there starting with coffee.

“Good morning Melanie.”

“Harry! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He started to make breakfast. He talked as he went along. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Yesterday I- with Carter-“

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“I didn’t do it to hurt you.”

He didn’t stop in what he was doing, but he refused to look at her. “Only you had knowledge of Carter and I had trusted you would never abuse that.”

“I didn’t. I am sorry but I had to. We couldn’t lose you.”

“He should never-” He suddenly stopped talking and was leaning heavily on the counter top. “-have been involved.”

“Harry?” 

“Just let me get my bearings.” He said as he pushed himself of the counter top. He swayed slightly but remained standing.

“Sit down, I’ll finish up.” She guided him to sit down. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for this family and that includes you, even if you are a pain sometimes.”

Harry gave her the smallest of smiles. Mel smiled back.

Macy walked into the kitchen, while Harry instructed Mel on how to finish making breakfast.

“Morning Mel. Harry? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Why shouldn’t I be?”

“If you were fine, you would be making breakfast, not telling Mel how to do it.” Her hand cupped his cheek, and then her other hand was on his forehead. “If you were fine, Mel wouldn't let you tell her what to do. You should probably stay in bed.”

“I don’t have that luxury.” He declared as he began to pull away from her.

Maggie finally joined them. “Harry? Are you sick? You don’t look too well.”

“I’m fine.” He said waving her concern away. “You better hurry or you’ll be late for work.” He gave her a small fond smile, but his eyes began to squint from the headache he was being to feel come on.

“If you are not staying at home, you are going to stay in sight because I don’t trust you to take care of yourself right now.” Mel declared.

Harry laughed at this.

“I’m being serious!”

He shook his head slightly, but with a smile on his lips, verbally agreed. “Alright I will stay at home.”

When all his charges had left the house however, Harry received a call and without informing any of The Charmed Ones orbed out of the house.

Macy felt something was off and was planning to go home and bring lunch to Harry, but Julian came and invited her to lunch. Mel volunteered to bring Harry the lunch that Macy got for him, but only found an empty house.

“Damn it Harry!” She said as she called his phone to track down their missing white lighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #StayAtHome unless your saving the world by going to work like front liners. Thank you for the front liners. Thank you for the considerate people who are doing what they can to help others. Thank you for the considerate people who are staying at home to help #FlattenTheCurve. Thank you for readers, writers and the staff who work so quietly we don't know about them until we miss them.


	4. Blockhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did lunch go?

Macy was having a nice time with Julian, when he mentioned that he wanted to invite her and her sisters to a dinner party next weekend.

“Is Aunt Vivienne going to be there?”

“No, but I should probably mention that she wants to meet your friend.”

Julian couldn’t help but notice the immediate concern that crossed her face. “I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

“Look I know things got awkward because she made you break up with me, but your friend still needs medical help. I can’t think of anyone in a better position to help, she has resources that you can’t even imagine. I haven’t met the guy but I know he is very important to your family. Let us help.”

“I should probably talk to him first about this.”

“Of course, but she can help she really can. Even if you said his condition is stable, the underlying condition still exists.”

“I don’t know, the last time I asked for help just –“ Macy made a really sour face.

“Saving lives means a lot to her. She saved mine. She just might be able to save your friend.” Julian smiled at her reassuringly.

She smiled back but there was still a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. “Lunch was lovely, but I have to go.”

They kissed goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

“Harry! Harry over here!”

“Layla are you alright?”

She nodded but pointed to the boy beside her, “But he’s not. Can you heal him?”

“Of course. Tell me what happened.” He said even as tended to the injured, he needed to know if there was still danger about or if he would need to erase any memories, but based on her story that was not the case. It was a relief to hear it was not a demon attack just a minor accident on her way home, but one can’t be too careful these days.

It was fairly simple to heal the boy, but it still left Harry winded. After seeing both of them safe home, he returned to his and found a pissed off Mel.

Mel gave him lunch and a lecture, not necessarily in that order.

“That is not necessary.” He objected to her staying home with him, but she glared at him, daring him to open his mouth and dig his own grave. “I was just doing my job, and you have yours,”

She gave him an eye roll.

“She asked for help, I couldn’t ignore it.”

“You are grounded.” She declared and chanted a containment spell to keep him in the house.

Harry was shocked, offended and humiliated. He was a white lighter! Not some juvenile delinquent! Macy had locked him out, now Mel had locked him in! The indignity! He would walk right out of that door if he could.

“Melanie Vera you come right back here and lift this containment spell!” She was already out the door before he finished.

He waited for a while, hope against hope. Changing Mel’s mind was never easy, and he couldn’t do a thing about it until she returned or one of her sisters returned first, hopefully lifting the spell and not reinforce it. He could only walk away up to the attic before he gave into the urge to break something.

Each step he took seemed to get heavier but he made it to the attic. He made it to his chair. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, in moments sleep claimed him.

**_He found himself looking at his reflection in a dragon’s eye, he tried to move back but found he was chained to the cave walls._ **

**_The dragon breathed on him, and he felt his mind go groggy. The chains fell away but his legs were like jelly, he sank to the floor on his knees. The dragon breathed on him again and he felt his mind and body relax. The dragon breathed on him one more time, his mind and body completely opened and relaxed._ **

**_"You are mine.” Growled the dragon, and calling on ancient powers summoned armor directed over his entire body. “No one else can touch you.”_ **

**_Every inch of his body was tingling with pleasure._ **

**_"Come to me.” He hesitated only a moment before he moved to obey._ **

**_The dragon curled around him. “No one else will protect you.”_ **

**_He laid his head over the dragon’s beating heart. “No one else can have you.”_ **

**_He sank deeper into the dragon’s embrace and fell asleep to a dragon’s lullaby._ **

Harry tried to shake off the dream when he woke up, but it lingered. It felt so real.

* * *

Mel wasn’t happy for doing that to Harry but he was still worn out and should really take better care for himself. She kind of wished she had an alert system when he used his powers, she smiled to herself remembering when Harry did that to her and when he took it off, more understanding of her than what she initially thought off him.

She should really have been more alert about her surroundings instead of mulling over nostalgic moments, then maybe she would have noticed someone was following her taking pictures of her and her route.


	5. A Stone Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy chapter and a cliffhanger.

Macy told her family about Julian’s invitation.

“A dinner party?” Maggie asked a little unsure but she missed the party scene. 

“Do we have to? It isn’t really my thing.” Mel said but she wanted to be supportive of her sister.

“Would they take offense if only Maggie goes with you?” Harry asked trying to find a middle ground.

“Actually Harry you have to come, his Aunt wants to meet you specifically.” Macy told Harry.

“Me? You said they wanted to meet your family.”

Maggie hated that she had to spell it out for Harry. “You are family.”

Harry looked away. He felt he had lost that status with the way things were going. Macy made him look at her. “You are.”

Mel took a deep breath. “Okay. We will all go.”

Macy looked so relieved. Maggie squealed with excitement and got everyone into a group hug. Harry hugged back but with a look of reluctance. 

“Where is it going to be?”

“Julian’s yacht” Macy replied.

Maggie started to pepper her with questions, but Macy didn’t know the details of Julian’s lifestyle, so Maggie went into research mode, announcing with glee the juicy bits she found about the celebrities that Julian had previously dated. Macy told them that his Aunt had meddled in his previous relationships. Maggie shifted her focus on the yacht. “It has a pool. Are we bringing bikinis?”

Mel and Harry exchanged a look of horror.

\--------------------------

Maggie was even more impressed when she saw the yacht in real life. 

Julian and Vivienne were waiting for them on board. Macy introduced her sisters.

“And you must be Macy’s friend. I am Vivienne, but you can call me Viv.” She offered her hand and he shook it.

“Call me Harry. Thank you for inviting me.”

“You are not what I expected.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Someone so deathly ill, they couldn’t come to a soirée.” 

Macy was uncomfortable with that jab, and almost responded in anger, but Harry spoke up before she could. “Have I disappointed you then?”

“No. I am surprised, but delightfully so.” Viv gave him a smile that was meant to be flirtatious but there was an unwelcome hunger in her eyes. One of her many assistants approached her to whisper in her ear. “Excuse me but duty calls.”

“Certainly.”

“So Harry what is it that you do?” Julian asked.

“Doing some translation work, but I can’t really discuss it since it is confidential.” Harry said with a tilt of his head.

“Of course, I understand. Dinner is this way.”

Julian gave a short tour of the yacht on the way to the dining hall.

“You have an interest in archaeology?” Maggie asked when she saw some of décor. This did not show up on her research.

“There was a time I wanted to be Indiana Jones, but that did not work out.”

Maggie’s attention was drawn to a print of a stone heart being part of a larger map. Harry identified it as the Peralta Stones. 

“You seem to be quiet the expert on this Harry.” Julian commented.

“No, not at all, I just remember it from a clip I saw regarding the Mysteries of the Superstition Mountains.” Harry said, trying to blend in with the background. He did not want to call any more attention to himself.

Macy noted that Harry was uncomfortable under their host’s attention so she tugged on the billionaire’s arm and they continued down the hallway. They finally reached the dining hall, it was set for six but could have easily accommodated a hundred. “Well I prefer to change the future rather than live in the past.” Julian pulled out a chair for Macy. Vivienne joined them shortly.

Harry felt the heat of the wine go to his head. Vivienne remarked that he did not look to well, and should probably lie down for a while in the guestroom or maybe some fresh air on the deck would do him some good.

Julian pressed on Macy for them to spend the night, especially if their friend wasn’t doing too well.

Macy and her sisters agreed with his suggestion but Harry did not want to intrude.

“We have a full time doctor on board in case of emergencies.” Vivienne said reassuringly as she had two crew members help Harry to the guestroom.

When Harry had been escorted out of the room, she turned to Macy. “I can see now why you were so worried for him. Don’t worry we will take good care of him.” She smiled at the sisters. “There is nothing for you to worry about.”

Maggie smiled back. Mel had a controlled look on her face, but her body was oriented towards the door that Harry was taken in. She wanted to get up and go to him, see if he was okay. “He is family, we will always worry about him.”

Macy was thanking Julian for being so kind.


	6. Touchstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get any sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stepped away from this story, but I am back.
> 
> Some things that happened in canon, did not happen in this story.  
> Specifically none of Macy’s powers got stolen.  
> Harry and Macy have not reach the happy place they have reached in canon.  
> There may be others as I go along, but those are the main differences that I felt I needed to spell out.

Macy could tell that Julian wanted her to spend the night together, but having Aunt Vivienne on board just killed the mood. While Julian had told Macy that his aunt wasn’t going to join them when he first made the invitation, plans changed. He had informed her that Viv was joining them for dinner and practically begged her to please bring her friend. He thought with his aunt otherwise occupied, that would give them time together alone. Macy was at least glad that when she had extended the invitation to her family, they all knew Julian’s aunt was going to be there. 

Julian had shown them the cabins earlier and now they each had an assigned room, but they were all on the same floor. None of them had packed for an overnight stay but Julian was confident that he had everything they would need for their stay, and if they really needed something he could have it delivered.

He wanted to take them to his private island getaway for the rest of the weekend. Mel did not like leaving the witch board unattended for so long, but could see that her sisters wanted to go. Mel excused herself to check on Harry.

Aunt Viv excused herself when she got a text alert. She returned to say that she would be unable to join them for the weekend, there was a change of plans and there was a breakthrough in one of her projects that she simply had to attend to. She was sorry but she would not be able to join them.

* * *

Harry was already looking better when Mel found him and was advised to take it easy by the doctor.

“I know you have something else on your mind aside from my health, Melanie.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Tell me.” Ever, the dutiful white lighter. “What is troubling you?”

“I know Julian wants to impress Macy, but I don’t want to go to his private island.”

“Couples go on spontaneous dates all the time.” Harry’s voice was even as he said this but there was a tiny little tick as he said the word couple because it was Macy with someone else.

“I know,” Mel said as she drew a breath, and looked at him knowing he was hurting, but also knowing he wanted Macy to be happy with her choice. “But I am not part of this couple.” She mimicked his slight tick, knowing he would see that she understood.

He sighed knowing that she had seen right through him. “Well … we could say that while I am feeling better… that I wanted to rest at home and that you volunteered to be my nurse. Then we could monitor the board, while your sisters enjoy the weekend.”

“Really?”

He looked at her, he was serious, but now she could also see how tired he was.

“I think you need a real break too Har.”

“Luxuries we can’t afford.”

“The doctor said for you to take it easy.”

“It would be unfair for me to sit at home and have you monitor the board by yourself. Besides I am beyond the expertise of ordinary doctors.”

Mel gave him an eye roll. “I really don’t want to make THAT CALL again for you.”

That made him chuckle.

“Seriously Har, you do need to take a break. May be I am just fixating on the board because I don’t want someone else planning my weekend. And I just don’t like the way he made it impossible to say no.” It really did not sit well with her. It wasn’t every day that one gets invited to a private island, but the way he assumed that everyone was going to agree to his plan. It was just supposed to be dinner.

“He means well and you could all use a short break.” He was always seeing the best in people, even if he was hurting seeing THEM, together. Macy should have whoever and whatever she wants.

“That includes you.” Mel nudged his elbow, bringing him out of his depressing thoughts.

Harry gave a weary smile and nodded. “You should head back to your sisters.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“Mel? It’s Maggie.”

“Come in.” Called Harry.

“Hey, you two.” Maggie poked her head in. “I was getting worried.”

Harry invited her to sit down. “We were just chatting. Did you need something?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Maggie sat beside her sister.

“The doctor advised him to take it easy.” Mel said.

“If he didn’t listen to you when you told him to rest, what is going to make him listen to some doctor?”

“Ladies I am right here and, I was just getting ready for bed.”

“Okay, but if you need anything.”

“That’s very kind of you, both of you, but I’m fine.”

There was a knock on the door. They exchanged glances and Maggie opened the door, and Macy stumbled a bit before Julian caught her.

“Uhm Hi. Just checking to see-“ Macy was blushing as she smoothed over her dress with one hand while Julian held the other.

“Any requests for breakfast?” Julian asked looking in Harry’s direction but his hand was firmly entwined with Macy’s. “Just let the chef know. Number is by the phone.”

“Ah… Good to know. Thank you.” Harry gave a slight nod, he could see it wasn’t really what Julian had to say, but too avoid any embarrassment on Macy’s part he would play along. Mel asked if the doctor made any special recommendations for Harry. “Fresh fruits.”

“What else did the doctor say?” Macy felt a little guilt, she should have been present to discuss possible treatment options.

“The doctor just advised him get some rest.” Mel said, with an eye roll.

“If he didn’t listen to you when you told him to rest, what is going to make him listen to some doctor?” Macy said unknowingly mimicking Maggie.

“Oh my god, that is what I said.” Laughed Maggie, and her laugh was infectious.

Her sisters laughed with her, while Harry pouted. “I was just about to turning in for the night, when- ” 

“Okay. Okay. Good night then.” Macy said still a hint of laughter on her lips, cutting off his tirade.

“Good night, Har.” Mel said as she whipped tears of laughter from her eyes.

“See you at breakfast and we don’t even have to cook this time.” Maggie hugged him. “Good night.”

“Good night, ladies.” He hugged Maggie with affection, and politely wished Julian a good night. “Good night Julian and thank you for your hospitality.”

“Yeah what he said.” Mel smiled, feeling more relaxed after her talk with Harry.

“You’re welcome and good night.” Julian smiled back, and his grip on Macy’s hand finally relaxed and she drew her hand away as she opened her door.

The sisters called out good night to each other once more before they entered their rooms.

Macy was contemplating inviting Julian into her room, but it was decided for them when his phone went off. He sighed regretfully. “I have to take this.” 

“We have time. We have the weekend.” One final kiss good night and they parted.

* * *

Macy prepared for a late night bubble bath. She was scared that Harry was not as well as her sisters might think, but he was safe now and he was just in the room to her right. Her sisters were just across the hall. Julian was in the room to her left. She knew where everyone was and everyone was safe, but why did she not feel at peace?

She wished she knew what was on Aunt Viv’s mind. She replayed in her mind how she acted when they first met and how she acted towards Harry and her sisters. When she first met the woman she did not expect the claws that came out when she borrowed the AIRMID. She did not really want to dwell on Aunt Viv but in normal relationships, family was part of the package. And she was all the family she knew Julian had. Could they all get along? Her thoughts turned to Julian as she admired the little trinket that Julian had given her, but she put the box away. Just a little rock he said downplaying the value, but she saw the way Aunt Viv’s eyes narrowed and how she fought to regain her composure. It might be little in size, but in value it was no small matter, was it the sentimental value? Money was no object to them after all. She was relieved that it wasn’t a ring, too much too soon, if it had been a ring.

She settled into the mattress, and as she lay there she quieted her thoughts but as she was beginning to fall asleep she began to hear other stray thoughts.

_“Once upon a time in a land far way lived a lonely prince…”_

**“On the verge of a breakthrough…”**

_“the touchstone was broken into three…”_

“My rose...”

_“”the pieces were reunited…”_

“HARRY IS KEY, GET HIM TO AGREE.” The irony was as clearly as she heard this thought above the others she had no clue who it was. “OR MAKE HIM.” Macy thought it sounded vaguely like Abby, but being part of a crowd.

_“he was tested and found …”_

“Activate privacy measures.”

And then all the voices stopped. She tried to find the voices again but all that came to her was the sound of ocean waves, she did not have her journal but there was plenty of paper at the writing desk. 

She needed to clear her head. She would have gone for run if they were still living in Hilltowne but somehow a walk about on the yacht no matter the size, just didn’t feel right. There was a treadmill at the gym and they had been invited to enjoy all the amenities during their stay. She was surprised when she met Julian out in the hall also in workout clothes.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I was going for a run. Clear my head.”

“We could-“

Maggie poked her head out of her room. “Macy is something wrong.”

“Uh. No. Go back to bed.”

Maggie looked over the two of them in their matching outfits. “Ok.”

They really need to talk somewhere else than in the hallway before they woke up anyone else. But which was the best choice her room, his room or the gym?

“Treadmill or we could-”

Harry walked out of his room. “Hey Harry. Where are you going?”

“Breakfast?” He blushed on seeing her. 

“Too early, besides you are not cooking today.” She reminded him gently.

“Oh? What time is it?” 

“It’s 3 AM.” Replied Julian reminding them that he was still there.

“I thought it was already 5...” Harry was losing the blush, but his lips were a little too pale.

“Harry?” Macy called, seeing that he having trouble focusing. “Harry look at me. Tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry said breathlessly. “…Sideways… I feel… I am … going sideways…” sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

“HARRY!” Macy screamed as she took hold of his hand, and squeezed.

Maggie and Mel came running. “Harry?”

“What the hell happened?” Mel demanded.

“I don’t know. We were just talking. He was fine, a little disoriented on the time and then he slid down the floor.”

“ Har?” Maggie asked as she tried to get him to stand. “Let’s get you back into bed.” 

“Should I call the doctor?” Julian asked.

“No. No.” Harry was walking with assistance but he was coherent enough to speak. “I don’t want any trouble. Sorry.”

“I will stay with Harry.” Mel said as she elbowed Maggie. “You guys get back to bed” looking pointedly at Julian and Macy in their matching outfits. “… or whatever you were doing.”

Macy and Julian blushed, but wisely held their tongues. 

Maggie turned to Julian. “What kind of tea do you have?”

Julian listed the tea selection from memory. Macy did not feel right leaving it to be made by someone who did not know how Harry likes his tea. The three of them went to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

Mel turned back to Harry. “Forgot where we are? Getting senile in your old age?”

“Not that old.”

“Yes, you are. A hundred years old.”

“You never did respect your elders.”

“Because they were jackasses.” Mel replied naughtily, but her entire demeanor turned serious. “It wasn’t because you saw THEM together was it?”

“No.” Harry said. “May be.”

Mel raised her eyebrow and then something else dawned on her. “Harry.”

He needed to change the topic. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know the name of the place, just that it is Julian’s private getaway.”

“I want to see it before we get there.” Mel wrote out a note to let her sisters know that she and Harry were going at the viewing deck, but that they would be right back. 

“I feel like I have been here before and that I should not be here.” Harry declared as he stared at the island they were heading for.

“Why would you feel that about this place?” Mel asked she looked into the binoculars.

“I don’t know.” Harry whispered but the quiet horror in his voice scared Mel.

“We should get back to the others. They would have had enough time to make you a cup of tea.”

“But not as fast as you.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Harry laughed but as his eye fell on the distant rock face a cold feeling settled over his heart.

* * *

While Macy could have easily handled the tea on her own. Maggie had insisted on coming because Julian did not want to leave Macy’s side and she felt those two together would get distracted and make no tea for Harry. 

The kitchen was a chef’s dream, state of the art, but nothing that could beat Mel’s personal best in heating a kettle of water.

“So how long have you known Harry?” Julian asked.

“Not that long.” Maggie admitted. “Why?”

“It seems you two are very close.”

“He is like family.” Macy did not have a clue where this was leading but felt she had to say something.

“Besides, time is not the only reason to say you know someone well.” Maggie said. If time were the measure then she did not know Macy or Harry that long. “We have been through hell together, and I don’t think I would have made it without him.”

“Maggie, isn’t he too old for you.”

“Wait. What?” Macy face palmed. “Maggie and Harry?! No way what are you thinking?”

“Harry is not some sexual predator.” Laughed Maggie. “Seriously, he would never allow himself to touch someone without their consent. He is actually the one most likely to get harassed out of all of us.” She stopped laughing when her mind flashed to Abigael. 

“What about him and Mel?”

“No way on earth.”

“Did the doctor find something, is that why you are asking these questions?” Macy asked, did Abby make him sick.

“No. It’s not that but… making you guys breakfast seems to be part of a routine, and all the guys I know make breakfast only for someone special to them.”

“You don’t know Harry. He is one of a kind.”

“Harry loves his food, but some of his food choices are just too weird for me.”

“Maggie he says the same about you, but cooks the vegan sausage for you anyway.”

“Harry may not agree with all our food choice but he makes sure we each have something we enjoy at breakfast.”

“Tea is ready. Let’s head back.”


	7. Rockface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.
> 
> Made some changes on February 12, 2021 towards the end of this chapter from the initial posting on January 14, 2021.

There were many attractions at Julian's private getaway, but they were tailored to his taste and not all of them were designed with a romantic date in mind. He wanted to impress his date, sweeping Macy off for a romantic getaway had crossed his mind a number of times in the short period of time he had known her. He had thought of inviting her to exotic locations but this, this place held his heart and he wanted to share it with her. His money did not impress her or her sisters, she was more interested in his mind that his bankroll. He was known for being a philanthropist and some people would bend over backwards to get into his good graces for him to fund their charities; but with Macy and her sisters, they wanted to get to know the Julian beyond the public face so many others would fawn over.

He was curious on who Harry was to Macy. Did she know he wasn't normal? The doctor was able to extract a blood sample and the Airmid ran the complete test. Vivienne had thought Macy was a corporate spy but with Harry thrown into the mix, maybe Macy was really the key to his destiny and she was bringing him the missing pieces. He had never known anyone quite like Macy and he knew she was special, but he could not quantify what it was about her just yet. He needed her.

Macy and Julian where going to scale up the rockface and have lunch at the cabin, where Julian promised the view was amazing, but lunch would be a surprise. Julian graciously extended the invite to the rest of the group, but was delighted when they declined. He felt he had Maggie's support when she told them to have fun. He was too happy, to see the slight look between Macy and Harry. He did catch Mel looking at Macy, and telling her to take care. It reminded him of Rosemary when she would tell him to take care even thought she was younger and he was the one who was suppose to take care of her.

It was going so well and they were making good time. He knew this mountain like the back of his hand, but then he was falling... and Macy was screaming...

He must have black out, but he looked up to see Macy looking at him tenderly and relieved. They weren't too far from the cabin and decided to push on, they could call for help at the cabin. He didn't feel hurt at all and would have wanted to go with his original plan with cooking Macy a feast, but Macy insisted that they call for help first. The chopper would be there in fifteen minutes. They decided that lunch could wait until the doctor had check out Julian. If the doctor said he was okay, then he could still make her lunch at the resort. He felt stupid for making a rookie mistake, for getting distracted but it was nice holding her hand on the ride down.

"Macy!" Maggie called out as they landed. "Are you okay?"

The Medical Team rushed Julian inside, which he felt was overkill. He was glad one of the doctors took the time to also check on Macy. She waved the doctor away saying she was fine but also turned her attention to him. He smiled reassuringly as he was rolled away and lost sight of her.

Macy moved to follow the doctors, but Maggie held her back. "Macy, I need you to come with me right now." Maggie said softly but urgently.

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Harry."

Harry? Harry was fine, he healed Julian.

"He's with Mel, he said he was going to you and then he came back bleeding from his forehead."

The same injury that Julian had earlier. She tried to think back was Harry bleeding when he orbed away?

_There was a very brief but intense discussion if Harry should just orb Julian and Macy , either to the resort or the cabin. Macy had argued it would be harder to explain how they miraculously appeared at either destination and it would be simpler for her to have Julian regain consciousness and wait for her as she made the call for help from the cabin or repel herself down to get help. Harry acquiesced to her plan but offered as a back up. "Call me if you need me. In the worse case I will wipe his memory, to ensure your safety."_

"Mel thinks he has other injuries, but they don't want to call in any of Julian's doctors." Maggie explained softly as they hurried to their assigned quarters.

Harry looked fine when they found him, but there was a bloody bandage near him and he seemed subdued. Mel was in the kitchen brewing a healing potion.

"You're using glamour powder to hide his injuries?" Macy asked as she examined Harry.

"Just until I can finish this brew." Mel answered from the kitchen, refusing to be interrupted.

"Harry what is happening to you?" Maggie asked as they sat near him.

"I don't have an answer for that right now, but I can tell you this. That accident was not accident."

"So, someone is trying to kill Julian?" Macy frowned at the implication, since Julian thought of this place as his safe space.

"Or, someone was trying to hurt you." Maggie gasped as she realized that the fear in Harry's eyes were for his charges and not their host.

Macy dismissed the idea. Julian had only thought of bringing her to the cabin this morning, they had discussed a few other options. He had even invited them all to come along. It would be more logical to assume that this the saboteur was fairly familiar with Julian's preferred equipment and tampered with that. Julian had told her he would often go alone to get away from it all.

"If someone is trying to kill Julian, I think it would be better for you to stay close." Harry said in a voice filled with pain, as he adjusted how he was sitting. "To protect him."

"But what if it is someone jealous of Macy and is trying to hurt her." Maggie was scared that maybe there was someone in Julian's past who would be jealousy enough to hurt her sister.

"I believe this is a human threat and can be deterred by the presence of possible witnesses." Harry tried to reassure Maggie as he got his bearings.

"Our lives are under threat everyday, as long as we stick together everything will be fine." Mel said as she joined them.

"Formidable, remember." Macy nudged Maggie. Maggie gave a small smile, remembering their mother's words about being stronger together.

"Okay Harry bottoms up." Mel handed him a cup of her brew. He complemented her on her skill proclaiming he was feeling better already with a few small sips.

Macy told them she had to go, because she still had a lunch date.

Julian was happy to see her. The doctors had fussed but he hated to keep Macy waiting. Macy was his guardian angel, he had escaped completed unharmed from his fall on the mountain, but he had also completely fallen for her. The few minutes she had been away from his side, cemented his decision. She had to have a permanent place in his life. She was the most honest person he had ever met. He could not lose her, especially to Harry. He had to protect her and keep her close.

Julian was happy to see her, but Macy felt he was trying too hard to impress her. Did he think he had to cook an impressive lunch to somehow out do Harry for making her and her sisters breakfast? She tried to get him to relax but he was kind of tense as he cooked, and she was getting worried he might burn something. She suggested cooking something together, provided he didn't have a complicated dish in mind. Something seemed to click in his head and with some decision made other that what to serve for lunch. 

"No I got this. It may not be as impressive as I initially planned, but I got this and it will be worth the wait."

Macy looked around the room for something to entertain her while Julian finished cooking now that he was more centered. The layout seemed familiar to her even thought she had never been here before. Then as she sat down for lunch it dawned on her, the layout was the same in Jimmy's flat. She tried to repress the unwanted memory and managed to pretend that nothing was wrong and made it through lunch. She needed to get out and get back to her sisters. Julian was reluctant to let her go and walked with her. Her relief at being out in the open was noticeable. When she saw Harry washing up, for a moment she thought of Jimmy and Julian saw the tension. He did not approve.

Harry was surprised to see them. 


	8. Rock My World

Harry was surprised to see Julian and Macy, he almost let a dish slip out of his hands but caught it. "Uh, back so soon?"

Macy eyed Harry with suspicion, why was he acting so weird, like a deer caught in headlights. "Where are Mel and Maggie?"

"Exploring."

"Exploring?" She asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Mel and Maggie went exploring, since it wasn't everyday one gets invited to a private getaway." Harry wanted to add that Mel wanted to catch whoever had tampered with Julian's gear, but he did not think it was wise to say so with Julian actually there. He tried to tell her with a glance at Julian that there was more to say in private.

"Of course." Macy sighed in irritation.

Julian excused himself when his phone rang. He returned to find the two were in a deep conversation when he returned. He did not have a clear idea what they were talking about but Macy was upset and he wanted to make her happy. Macy lit up when he walked back into the room. Julian wanted a ring for Macy to protect her from Harry's influence and to signify his intention to marry her. The faction had come across some powerful protection rings, but he wanted the best for her and Aunt Viv had kept the best for herself. She was always keeping the best. He couldn't let her do that anymore.

"I've missed you." He said and stole a kiss. Macy was embarrassed and reminded him that they were not alone, but when they looked up Harry was gone. Julian suggested getting a room so they would not be disturbed, Macy hesitated but he laid on the charm. He didn't care about anything or anyone else right now just her and he wanted her to know that. He had wanted a ring, a romantic dinner... the works before proposing but she rocked his world so much, he could do it right now... if her sisters hadn't made their entrance right at that moment.

"Looks like someone enjoyed lunch." Maggie teased.

"Maybe they haven't had dessert yet, and we should leave them alone." Mel noticed Harry wasn't around. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Macy protested mildly as she straighten her posture. "So did you find anything interesting? While exploring?"

"Well there was this cave, but I didn't want to rely on my phone to act as a flashlight without at least bringing a power bank. We saw some wildlife, but they were to fast to get a picture of."

"I can arrange a guide if you like." Julian offered. If he hoped to marry Macy, her sisters had to like him. "Let's all do something together."

"What did you have in mind?" Mel asked. He could see she was guarded but willing to give him a chance.

"No scaling up mountains please." Maggie said.

"Well for starters why not dessert. We have some vegan choices I think you would enjoy."

"That would be nice." Maggie responded "But where did Harry go off to?"

"Well he was right here..." Macy trailed off as she remembered the kiss.

"Let me check where he is." Mel said rising up.

As Julian handed Maggie a cup, she had a vision. He didn't see how still she suddenly because he was handing off another cup to Macy. Mel returned with Harry.

Maggie was looking at Julian and Macy with a strange expression that she tried to hide behind her cup, but Mel instantly knew something was up. While telepathy wasn't a power Maggie had, her dexterous fingers could send a text. 

_Julian is going to propose to Macy._

The wide eyes her sisters gave her let Maggie know that they had read her text. Harry hadn't looked at his phone and Maggie spotted it charging quietly in the corner.

"So what can we all do together?" Julian asked. 

A pregnant silence hung in the air. 

"Dancing." Suggested Harry thinking that Maggie would enjoy dancing. Her sisters could also dance, but Maggie was always the one that began the dance parties.

"Karaoke." Volunteered Macy remembering how disappointed Harry had been when they left Gavin's party early.

"Family game night?" Mel ventured as she remembered playing board games with her mother and sister in her childhood.

"Scrabble can only have four players." Julian said and mentally eliminated other games that had a maximum of four players. "How about play Trivia Pursuit?"

"I think that Macy would have an unfair advantage in the science category." 

"Maybe, but I think there are enough categories to even the playing field."

"How do you play?" Asked Harry never having experienced the game, at least to his memory. 

Everyone else had played it at some point or another. Macy remembered playing this with her father and how delighted she would be in having the correct answers. Maggie remembered being more interested in playing with the tokens, than answering the questions when she was younger. Mel had played it with some friends at school but she was so competitive they would think twice before accepting a game. Julian had played this himself with his own family, his mother would substitute simpler questions for her sister so she wouldn't quit playing when everyone else was ahead of her. There was a bit of nostalgia playing, but it was nice learning about Macy and her sisters without asking direct questions. He liked hearing their laughter and their banter. He felt at home with them.

Except for the pebble in his shoe, that had to be extracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Desiring and dreading where the series will take us when they return, I had wanted to write a story using One Knight from the Wonderland musical but I can't write that now.


End file.
